Lamia life (slice of life, belly stuffing, vore)
by Clear-blood
Summary: Daily life of a farmer and a orphaned monstergirl lamia that takes care of the farm animals, invasive animals, and some intruders. Will include Vore later on. For now I'll stick with slice of life and belly stuffing.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: It's my first slice of life monster girl fic I think. I wrote this up in five minutes. I hope you all enjoy it. It'll have some implications of vore and belly stuffing later, but for now I'll keep it peaceful.

I felt myself smile remorsefully that night. The rain was pouring down hard and fast. I stood outside on my front porch with my hat on my head. There, I smelt the scent of wet and fertile soil and was greeted with a mysterious hooded creature who was in a dense fog.

"We don't get many visitors out here," I said to the creature in a calm and soothing voice. I raised the tip of my head upward to get a better look. The creature walked….No slithered towards my way.

"I-" A feminine voice called out. At least, I thought it was feminine. She slithered closer, and I took a step back. My hand eased lower to my gun that was locked in place at my hip. The figure flinched in fear and might have known that I was armed.

"Wait!" she said out loud, voice shaking from the rain and from the fear of being killed. She raised her hands in a "Don't shoot" pose and took a breath before lowering her hood. To my surprise, It was a girl or women? Her age was hard to tell, but by god was she cute.

Canary colored irises with black pupils stared back at me along with long tangerine-colored hair that fell all the way down to her waist. I saw her sharp pointed ears along with an adorable fang, presumably her defining feature.

Her clothes were a white wrinkled t-shirt that was a little small for her. Her perky yet moderate breasts were evident as the shirt wrapped around them along with her eggshell colored skin. It made her look old and young at the same time.

I looked at her with skepticism and bit my lip. My eyes looked to her lower body. Her midriff was in full view and I stared at her navel and belly. It was toned and firm. I saw her abs visible. Then I looked lower and grimaced. Her tail was shamrock green and a linen colored bandana was wrapped along her hips. She seemed innocent enough so I lowered my guard a bit.

"What do you want?" I said in a loud and fearsome tone. She frowned and slithered back. She held her hands together and mustered up her courage.

"A place to stay! Just for the night! I I promise I won't cause any trouble!" she yelled out loudly in order to get past the deafening sound of rain. I stared at her for a few moments. She was scared and saddened, possibly alone, and shivering. I wouldn't feel like a man if I left her out to wither and die.

I sighed and removed my hat.

"One night." I demanded, "One night and you're out of here!" I saw her face become bright and jovial as she smiled a wide smile.

"Really? Thank you, kind sir!" She said as she wiggled her tail towards the door. It was hypnotizing to watch her hips sway left and right in motion. I stared into her eyes as she passed me by and closed the door once we were both insides. Digging into my closet, I found a blanket and gave it to her

"Say…" I spoke up with her shaking in the blanket and held it for warmth, "What's your name?" The girl wrapped the blanket around herself and sat on the couch. She looked at me and spoke a name that I would never forget.

"I'm Nadia." She said with a glowing grin, "Nadia the naga."


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself noticing the end of her tail shaking. She reminded me of a puppy getting their first toy. I stood up, the sound of the wooden floor creaked underneath my heavy steel toed boots. In the kitchen, I grabbed two mugs and filled them up with hot chocolate.

It was nice to drink something chocolatey and hot on a stormy night like this. With cups of hot cocoa and hand, I returned to the living room to her. She saw the cups steaming in my hands and was confused. I placed her mug down on the table and took a sip of mine.

Dark chocolate liquid met my lips and I swallowed with glee. It was refreshing to have a warm feeling in my body against the cold rainy winds on the outside. Nadia held the cup in her hands and looked at the steam rising from the mug. She brought it to her lips, took a sip, and yelled out in pain.

"Owie!" She cried out as she burnt her tongue , "It's too hot." I chuckled at her mistake. She was a funny one. Lowering my guard, I sat on the couch and sighed taking an occasional sip of my coffee. I saw nadia's forked tongue go into the chocolate and everytime her cheeks grew red.

"So Nadia.." I decided to make light conversation to ease any worries that she might have had. She turned towards me with a smile. I saw her tiny fang in the roof of her mouth.

"What brings you around these parts?" She lowered the cup down to the table and sighed.

"Well Mr. Farmer," She said with a lowered head, "I'm actually looking for a new home and work."

The sound of "Work" peaked my interest. I nodded and continued to listen to her. If push came to shove, I would appreciate the extra help.

"What kind of work are you looking for?" I asked as I drunk more hot chocolate. Her expression saddened, but she still smiled.

"Any work is fine. Just to feed myself and give me a place to stay." She said this and finished off the rest of her hot chocolate. A bit of hot chocolate spilled onto her shirt, but She was too saddened to notice.

"I tried to get work in the town, but none of the store owners will hire me. I can't blame them." She wiggled her tail and glanced at it, face growing wet. I sensed the tears about to come and prepared for the worst.

"And my home." Wet salty tears started to fall down her cheeks, "was vandalized when I came home from job searching." she started to cry in a wail of sadness and depression. I felt sorry for her. She tugged at my heartstrings a little.

"Nadia." I removed my hat and placed it onto the table. Nadia uncovered her eyes. Her eyes were red and her cheeks sunken.

"You're free to decline if you want, but how would you like to-". I paused as I heard the sound of scratching in the walls around me and various squeaks coming from below. Those critters were back. Annoying little bastards!

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my broom in anger. They weren't going to get away this time!

"Farmer?" Nadia asked with a confused expression, "What are you doing?" She got off the couch and moved towards my location slithering about.

"I about to kill some noisy critters." I said this with grit and rushed towards the basement. Nadia rushed along with me with curiousity.

My heavy footsteps rang down the hall and I opened the door the basement. I smelt nadia's scent as she slithered on past me. Her eyes were glowing in the darkness and it made her look a bit like a monster. I heard a critter squeak and yelled out in rage.

"Found you, you little bugger!" I yelled as I screamed and rushed towards the sound, slamming my broom against the hard concrete floor. The noise moved away and I lost track of it. Where was the damn light?!I

Out of the corner of my ears, I heard a pained squeaking sound. It quickly rushed towards the wall, found the light switch, and flicked it on. My eyes darted from side to side and once I saw Nadia huddled in a corner; I called out to hear.

"N-", I froze and stared at her. What was she doing. I tip toed towards her and found that she had a mouse in her hand. She stared at it with wide eyes and her forked tongue flicked out of her mouth. She bobbed her head for moment before striking at lightning fats speed.

She had the mouse in her mouth, its tail just outside of her pink lips. She slurped it up like a wet noodle, tilted her head back and swallowed.

*Gulp*

I stood in awe and curiosity as she swallowed the furry creature. The bulge in her throat kept moving and moving until it slipped beneath her shirt and then it stopped.

"Ahhhh" Nadia exhaled. She continued to do it to another mouse just as easily with another hungry gulp. She was eating them like they were lunch for her. I glanced at her tanned belly and saw a few bulges emerge from within. Finally, She placed the last scared mouse into her mouth and I finally spoke up.

"Nadia?" I called out. She flinched, turned towards me, and swallowed in a panic.

*Gulp*. The bulge in her throat disappeared quickly and she flailed her hands up.

"Mr. Farmer!" She cried out, "I can explain!" She looked like she was about to cry again.

"You eat those creatures?" I asked her. She lowered her head in shame while blushing.

"Yes sir." She said, "I get a little hungry sometimes and they're quite tasty." She cried out loudly and covered her face, "You must think I'm some sort of monster freak, don't you." I became silent for a while to ponder what this girl was about, but I felt myself show a radiant smile.

"A freak?" I said with glee, "I've been trying to get rid of those bastards for week. You've saved me the trouble!" Nadia smiled happily and put up her hands in cheer.

"Really?" She asked as she flailed her hands around.

"Yeah." I responded back, "How would you like a job here at the farm? I'll give you a place to sleep and a warm bed, even pay you whenever I get paid as well?:

Nadia's eyes sparkled like stars and the night and she bounced with joy like a little kid.

"I'd love too!" She exclaimed with joy, "I'm so happy that I could just-" She paused her exciting, beat her fist against her chest and belched.

*URRRRP*

Nadia covered her mouth immediately in embarrassment.

"Excuse me." She said with a giggle. I laughed outloud.

"Nadia." I said, "I can tell that you and I will get along great!"


	3. Chapter 3

*3 months later*

"Nadia, Could you go check on the chickens? They've been awfully rowdy today!" I asked while reading the morning paper and drank from a black roasted cup of coffee. The dark coffee beans were sure to give me the energy to make it through the day.

Nadia sat across from me scooping mouthfuls of apple cinnamon flavored oatmeal into her mouth. She squealed at the taste of warm oats and apple slices on her tongue, enjoyed the wonderful taste, and swallowed.

"Sure thing Mr. Farmer!" Nadia said. She quickly scooped the rest of her oatmeal in her mouth with ease. Due to her ability to unhinge her jaw, it was fast. She slammed her bowl into the table and made the silverware shake.

"Thanks for the meal farmer! Chickens, here I come!" Nadia yelled out and slithered towards the door in a hurry. She slammed open the door and a breeze entered my house. I felt the wind come towards my face and tickle my cheeks.

"Hoorah!" She cried aloud and closed the door. The house was silent once again. I took another gulp of my coffee which was now at room temperature. That was the best temperature for me. Not scolding hot to drink nor too cold to the throat. Perfect! I finished off my early mug of joe and went to work in the fields.

I worked a long a laboriously in the fields. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead, and I took it upon myself to wash my wet with a cold wet rag. I rejoiced at the feeling of cold water cooling my head. It made me more relaxed and at ease. As I took a sigh, I looked around and decided that it was a good time to check up on nadia.

In the chicken coop, nadia was panicking. The chickens and hens kept clicking and chirping in a wild frenzy whenever she slithered in. The fluttered their wings and flew all over the place while leaving nadia scared and huddled in the corner in fear. She reached for the feed, but angry chickens kept chirping and chased her around.

She looked over the room as yelped as chickens were clucking and marking their territory. There, she saw a bucket of chicken feed high on the shelf. She moved towards it, carefully maneuvering her tail so that the chickens wouldn't poke at it.

She grabbed the handle and moved it towards her. It was a lot heavier than she expected, so she had to use both hands to hold it properly. Once she had it on the ground, she grabbed a handful of chicken seed and threw it over at the chickens rapidly. They fluttered their wings and ran towards the feed, clicking towards the ground.

Nadia sighed with relief that she managed to complete her job without error. The chickens were fed, her tail wasn't dirty, and she didn't eat a chicken on accident. So far, the day was going pretty well! She slithered on outside and took a deep breath of air.

She looked for the farmer who was busy milking a cow. Nadia wanted to be praised for her effort. She smiled proudly and placed her hands on her waist.

" !" She called out towards the other side of the house, "I finished the-". Nadia stopped as she heard something in the bushes. She moved towards it and squinted her eyes to get a better look. Pushing past the thick bushes, she looked over the leaves and branches and screamed in terror.

*Farmer*

I finished milking old bessie who moved on without a care. With a bucket full of milk in hand, I send her along her way back to the grassy fields when I heard a crying nadia come at me like lightning.

" !" She cried through choked sobs, "It's a-absolute terrible!" Tears fell like rain down her cheeks. What had her so worked up this early in the morning? She ran towards my arms and wrapped me tight in a bearhug. I saw that her face was extremely red. Was she sick?

"Nadia, What's wrong?" I asked as I looked into her red eyes. She fanned her face to keep the tears from falling any further.

"I found." She started, but paused to take a deep breath, "A dead chicken!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Finally chapter 4 is here!

I stared blankly at nadia's reddened face. Tears fell like raindrops down her cheeks and it looked like she was really distraught.

"A dead….chicken?" I asked, confused. My chickens were healthy. Not a single one had been ill in a while. Usually, the sound of them clucking awoke me from my sleep. I brushed off the sweat from my brow. Nadia sobbed and looked like she was about to unleash a river of tears.

"I….I-" She sniffled a few more tears fell, "I'm sorry Mr. Farmer. This is all my fault!" She cried out. I was taken aback. Why did she believe she was the cause of this? Death is natural in all living things.

"Nadia, What are you talking about?" I reached towards her and held her in a tight embrace. Her her was beating harder than my own. It made me scared.

"But Mr. Farmer, Everything goes bad when I'm around." She said through choked sobs, "The townspeople said so."

 _Ah! The townspeople again._ I felt my mind mentally groan at the sound of these words. The people of this town weren't friendly to outsiders and especially creatures like nadia. I held my hand against her back and rubbed it gently, feeling the thump of her heartbeat. I released my grasped and looked at her, tears finally dried up. She still had a dejected expression on her face.

"Nadia, Listen to me, Nothing here is your fault." I said with a tender tone to cheer her up, "You've been a great help on the farm. She looked at me and smiled.

"Really?" She asked as she brushed away a dried tear from her cheek. I nodded and continued to praise her.

"Without you, I don't know what I'd do around her. All these critters around here would have driven me crazy already. Killed every crop that I have." I sighed with a pained smile. She really was one of the things keeping this farm going.

"I'm…" She sniffled and perked up, "Happy to be of service, " Nadia patted her stomach with pride.

"Any bad critter knows what awaits them!" She said with a grin. I laughed a bit at her comical act. She reminded me of a villian from a comic book with that line of hers. She paused for a moment and sneezed.

"I'll get back to work !" Nadia replied as she turned around and sniffled again, moving in a wobbly manner and went back to the chicken coop. I continued my own duties. I finished milking the cows and herding the sheep.

I feed the pigs their slop and watched them bathe around in mud like the animals they were. When it came to it, I would probably have to bring one off to the slaughter house to get some bacon and ham. Some of them were looking to be pretty ill and I didn't want them to affect the rest of my livestock.

Around 2 hours passed by before I took a long swig of ice cold water. I looked around from nadia, calling out her name in the wind. I didn't think she had any water for a while. I searched and searched all around but there was no sign of her.

Befuddled, I held my finger to my chin and thought. Where could you she? I pranced around and thought.

 _The chicken coop! Of course!_ I ran as fast as my old bones could carry me. She was feeding the chickens before, why would she stop when the job hadn't been completed. I slammed the door open, out of breath, and looked around. The sound of clucking filled my ears.

"Nadia? Nadia!" I heard my voice ring out. The hens were all huddled together in a corner. I made my way through.

"Out of the way, Out of the way!" I hissed. The chickens flapped their wings and clucked. My reached the object of their curiosity and my heart sunk. There nadia was passed out on the ground, covered in chicken feed. I quickly picked up her slender and small body and rushed her inside the house, hoping I could find what was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: It's finally updated. Sorry for taking so long, but real life is hard. D:!

"Nadia!" I cried out loud, dread gripped my heart in an iron vice, "What happened?" Nadia lay on the ground barely moving, but still breathing, barely. I knelt down a picked her up in my arms. She took shallow breaths of air. I put the backside of my hand to her forehead to test the temperature.

 _My god, she's burning up. I have to get her in the house._ She was a lot lighter than I originally thought. I assumed that her snake end would have added on additional weight to her. I rushed out the chicken coop and rushed towards the house. My heavy footsteps creaked the wooden stair below and I ran down towards a room where a king sized mattress lay on some springs.

Lifting the blankets back, I placed her gently on the mattress and covered her upper body. She managed to open one sleepy eye and looked at me. I could tell she was stressed and confused.

"Far...mer?" She spoke slowly and softly. I hushed her.

"Ssssssh" I placed a finger to my lips as symbolization, "Don't speak Nadia. Everything will be fine." She tried to turn her head, but she seemed too tired to move. I wanted to figure out the cause of her sickness soon.

"You passed out in the chicken coop. Found ya lying there." I said as I backed a foot away, just in case her sickness was contagious. Nadia wiggled the snack end of her tail. I assumed she didn't want to be bedridden like this nor taken care of. She was an independent soul for most of her life. To be reduced to this? A jab to the ego.

"I'll take care of everything." I said with a smile. Nadia shook her head.

"B-But!" She stuttered but that was when I shook my head.

"No "buts" Nadia. I can't have a sick worker on the job. What if you got the other animals sick? Or worse, me?" I said as a matter o factly. Nadia sunk deeper into the bed in a depressed stupor.

"Ok.." She said, barely audible. When I took charge, she didn't want to argue with me. She didn't want to anger the person who gave her a home.

"Don't you worry. Everything will be just fine!" I said to try to cheer her up. She smiled reluctantly and licked her lips. That's when I left to go make some tomato soup. As the soup bubbled in the pot above the blue flames below, I looked outside. Still as bright as ever.

A few minutes later, I grabbed a bowl and scooped the soup inside. I also grabbed a bag of shredded cheese with some toast.

"Coming in hot!" i said out loud as Nadia looked up and smiled. I pulled up a miniature table that was next to the bed and brought it close to nadia. I set the food down along with her utensils.

She maneuvered her body to where she could eat properly. She watched steamy vapors rise from the top and disappear in the air. Her hand moved towards the spoon and she picked it up, staring into the reflective silver center.

She moved the spoon towards the soup and scooped up a bright red tomato-based liquid. Then brought it to her lips and tasted it.

"Yum!" I heard her say as her face lit up.

"I thought about giving you chicken noodle soup, but…" I said when Nadia giggled and then let out a cough.

"Sorry Nadia, I'll let you eat in peace." I stood up and Nadia looked like she wanted to say something. Her arm outstretched and her mouth agape. She, unfortunately, said nothing and kept eating quietly. Occasionally, dipping the toast in the soup and taking small bites.

I walked outside to check on the farm. Nothing seemed wrong or out of place in the beginning, but I had been noticing more and more chicken corpses lying around. Was a bird flu going around that I wasn't aware of?

I did my work and went back inside until the afternoon came. I checked up on Nadia between that time and saw she cleaned the bowl out.

"Did you like it?" I asked with a smile. She nodded, but didn't say anything. Maybe she was still sad from not being able to help earlier. Poor girl. I walked back out again as the night stars glowed out in space. I walked around one last time. A few more chicken corpses appeared randomly. I frowned. More of my supply and profit was being cut short.

But then, I had a hunch. I looked over by the fenced off area surrounded by trees and thick grasses. I waited for a while, looking back and forth between the tall trees and the thick bushes and finally saw my culprit.

A loan coyote snarling its devilish teeth sneakily escaped into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

*Another update you guys! Sorry I'm so late! Life has been really busy lately. Hope you all enjoy! If anyone has any future monster girl recommendations, PM me and I may consider adding them to the story*

"That little scoundrel." My face grimaced as a frown came to my face. I felt my hand instinctively go for my pistol before I looked around and realized the pest was too far to hit.

With a sigh, I put my body at ease and quickly ran back inside as wet droplets fell from the clouds above.

 _It's going to rain,_ I thought as I began to hurry inside. It rained a lot more in this time of the year. Was it a sign? With soggy boots, i rushed into the house and shut the door so hard that the ornaments and photos that hung to the wall rattled and shook.

Taking off my hat, I relaxed myself and removed my boote as well. It was an incredibly long day. I went to where nadia was and found her fast asleep in bed. She looked so cute napping away. I decided to do the same for myself and got into my own bed.

With a long and well timed yawn, I got into my bed, covered myself in a warm and toasty blanket, and the moment my head hit the pillow I was out.

*Cock a doodle dooooo*

I heard myself groaning at the sound of my hens clucking in the morning. My consciousness came to light as my eyes opened sluggishly. I attempted to move my arm, tugging on the sheets, and lifted them above over my head. I didn't want to get out of bed this morning. Yesterday was a doozy that left me ached.

*Cock a doodle doooooooooo*

The hen howled again and I planted my face deep inside my pillow to muffle out the sound. Did the hens have to cluck so loud this early in the morning? I barely got any sleep yesterday.

*Cock a doodle do-*

Annoyed, I got up from my bed with a frown and looked at my watch that was placed on the dresser to my side.

 _Wednesday_. It read in bold black letters. I stretched my arms as far as the muscles would allow and felt her body become less tense the more I stretched. I smelt a scent lingering in the air. It smelled….salty. We didn't disappear off into the ocean, did we?

I put on my heavy boots, tied the laces, and went about my way. I glanced past the room that nadia was laid down, last night as saw that she wasn't there. However, I didn't panic. I didn't have the energy _too_ panic. It was stressful enough as is which all of my chickens dying, even though I didn't show it.

I was nearly out the door when I heard someone humming in my kitchen. Just in the heck would be cooking this early in the morning.

"Nadia?" I called out, hopeful that she was the one that replied. I had my worries.

"Yes farmer?" Nadia replied as I eased my breathing. I saw smoke emerging from the kitchen and was praying silently that she wouldn't burn my house down.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked as the smell of bacon sizzled in the air.

"I'm making breakfast for you. Take a seat!" She said with a giddy voice. She was glum yesterday so It made me wonder what had her in a chipper mood today.

"What made you want to do this? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Hm?" Nadia's voice became higher pitched, "I-I just wanted to show my appreciation. For taking me in and stuff."

"Well, thank you kindly then." I responded as I sat down at the table, the smell of crispy baking burning my nostrils from the intensity.

"Oh no, I almost forgot the biscuits!" I heard Nadia shout and chortled at the thought. She was trying her best, so I had to give her credit where credit was due. I waited a little while longer, the sound of my own stomach ringing in my ears.

"No...no no no!" I heard Nadia cry in the kitchen. She had me a little worried.

"Is something the matter Nadia? Everything all right in there?" I asked, beginning to stand up and go to her.

"Everything is fine Farmer. Just stay right there." Nadia said with a bit of authority. I understand fully that she was trying to do her best on her own and didn't want to insult her by offering support. I heard plates clattering in the kitchen. Was she even able to reach them? She was a bit smaller than the average person.

"Yes!" I heard her mutter as she began preparing the food. Eventually she brought out a plate of crispy strips of bacon, eggs that were a little overcooked, and a….biscuit? I stared at the near charcoal colored item that was off to the side. Nadia looked like she was about to cry again. I ate it, just to prevent that. I didn't want her sickness getting worse.

Reluctantly, I brought the food up to my lips and chewed. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting nor was it amazing. It was a good effort for her first try.

"It tastes good. A little salty though." I said with a smile to my lips.

"Really?" I saw nadia's eyes light up like the night sky with glee. She beamed a smile so bright that I may have went blind.

"Yeah, you did a good job!" I said as my compliment to her.

"Yay! I did it! I did it!" Nadia cheered as she spun around, her tail slid along with her and nearly hit my coffee stand.

"Careful there nadia, don't want any of my furniture to break." I said after swallowing another bite.

"Oops. Sorry farmer!" She said sheepishly, "I'm going to feed the chickens again. Be right back!" She had me a little worried after she said that. What if she got sick again? I asked her about the possibility but she shook her head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She responded with confidence. I saw her leave the house and go to the chicken co-op and finished my meal in silence. After a few minutes, I went outside and continued my duties as usual. I went by the chicken co-op and noticed that the chickens had been fed already. Perhaps nadia was getting better, but I didn't see her anywhere else.

I did see however, a few more dead chickens along the way and decided to make use of them as pultry meat. Better they be food for Nadia and I than rot in the dirt. My day continued like normal and I soon returned to my home where Nadia slithered along. She was covered in dirt and grime. Did she go to the pig pen and wrestle on of them?

"Nadia, what happened to you? Did you get into a fight with one of the barn animals?" I asked squinted at her with a confused gaze. Nadia smiled, embarrased at how dirty she was. Her cheeks grew a shade of cherry red.

"Nah, I was busy trying to handle the cows. The baby cows are so cute!" She responded with her hands behind her back.

"Yes….yes I did." I responded, unsure of what to say next. I had a slight suspicion that she was hiding something but couldn't figure out what. The next couple of days were even weirder. Nadia kept going in to work earlier than I and came back dirtier and dirtier with each passing day. More dead chickens kept popping up and I had to admit. It was eating away at me on the inside. There was nothing I could do so long as the coyote was out there.

One afternoon, I sat out on the porch and watched as Nadia walked out the door. She turned towards me with a smile.

"Mr. Farmer, I'm going to go walk around the farm. I'll be back soon ok?" She said beaming from ear to ear. I nodded worriedly.

"Don't be out to late. You'll worry me." I said jokingly. She was starting to grow on me a bit. Nadia lifted her arm and flexed her tiny muscles like she was a greek statue.

"With these boys, you don't have to worry farmer!" She said with a giggle and slithered away towards the outside. I smiled and only hoped that she'd return safely.

A couple of minutes later, Nadia looked back and got serious.

 _Good, Mr. Farmer's out of view, Now to handle this!_ Nadia thought as she slithered on by towards the chicken coop and went to the waited. There, she saw a coyote lick its fangs near the forest and wander towards the chicken. Nadia hid in the darkness and managed to sneak near the coyote undetected. She felt her monster side begin to show once more as her pupils dilated to match a snake's. Her tail rattled and shook and she bared her sharp fangs.

 _You're not going to make the farmer sad anymore!_ Nadia thought as she waited in the darkness, and as soon as the coyote began to rush towards the chicken, she lunged at the hungry beast in a fury.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: More lamia life! Enjoy!

A bite, scratch and snarl later. Nadia and the coyote were wrestling on the dirt beneath them. They both were getting covered in coyote snarled, thrashing about in nadia's grasp. It's fur was wet and muddy. It was hard to keep a firm grip.

Nadia kept a straight face and held tightly to it. She didn't want to abuse it too bad, just make sure it never came back.

"Leave us alone!" Nadia screamed at the coyote, but the feeble minded beast was ravaging in anger growling at nadia with fangs ready to bite her. Nadia released her grip and backed away with her eyes watching her enemy closely.

The two were in a stalemate, both staring at each other while standing in a circle. Nadia didn't know whether to make the first move, but she didn't want to wait too long. Her stamina wouldn't hold out.

The coyote howled and lunged towards nadia with a row of teeth ready to take out a bit of her flesh. Nadia shielded herself with her tail, but the coyote eased pass and got on top of her. Nadia grabbed it by the neck and held it back. Her arms and fingers were tired from the work earlier today. She should have tackled it tomorrow morning, but it was too late for second thoughts now.

The coyote scratched her with a sharp claw, ripping her shirt in the process. She felt the area become wet and a little warm. Nadia glanced down and saw a small trail of blood.

"You're a bad animal! Bad!" Nadia boped the coyote on the nose and it squealed and leaped off. It circled around to Nadia's tail and took a bite.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Nadia cried out in pain as the beast held it's firm grasp. Holding back tears, Nadia used her powerful hips to swing her tail upward and slammed it down on the ground.

The coyote howled, stumbled trying to get up, and began to limp.

"Just go away already!" nadia screamed trying to hold back tears, "I finally have a home, someplace that I can sleep at night. Not a box, not behind a dumpster. I'm not scrounging for food or fighting with racoons for scraps anymore." nadia stopped to wipe away her tears. She thought about the farmer.

"I finally have someone that doesn't see me as a monster. Not some beast that you can throw stones at. H-he…" Nadia paused for a second, unsure of her words. She wanted to believe them herself but was still unsure, "He cares about me."

The coyote snarled again, hungry for blood.

"But someone like you wouldn't understand. You're selfish, greedy, only caring about yourself. I won't let you do as you please anymore. I'm going to make the farmer happy and if that means getting rid of you then so be it!"

Nadia wrapped her powerful tail around the beast in a tight coil. The more the coyote frailed about and struggled, the tighter she squeezed desperately trying to end this battle. It had gone on far enough and Nadia didn't have it in her to keep fighting. She had to save the chickens. She had to save .

After a while, the coyote stopped struggling. Nadia thought it was tired out and released her grip. The coyote fell to the ground with a thud and tongue exposed. Nadia sighed, thankful that the battle was over.

With rain falling on her head, she turned towards the wild animal and spoke.

"Never come back here ever again!" Nadia said with as much aggression as her cute voice could muster. She turned away and began to slither on back towards the house. That was when she felt a chill run down her spine and she turned quickly. The coyote was about to pounce on her, but Nadia's strong meaty tail reacted on instinct and swing like a wiffle bat against the beast and sent it spiraling towards a tree.

It fell to to the ground with a silent thud and Nadia slithered towards it. She was furious.

"I gave you a chance." nadia began, "A chance to walk away." nadia bared her fangs and hissed.

"But you won't listen. You'll keep attacking us over and over and over!" She continued with tears starting to form again. She looked at her tail, down at the wound, and felt something inside her stir.

"Well not anymore." she said with her voice as hard as steel, "I'll make sure that you never hurt the farmer _**Ever Again."**_ Nadia grabbed the coyote with her tail and brought it towards her. She stretched her arms, popped her shoulder bones, and yawned. With this yawn, her jaw slowly unhinged until it was wide enough for a small animal.

Nadia began to slowly devour the creature. She was glad that the farmer wasn't there to see her like this. Like some sort of animal eating nature's creatures. The process would be long and strenuous, but with each passing moment, the body of the wolf slowly entered nadia's mouth and slowly made its way into her belly.

It tasted disgusting. A little bit like mud and wild, stinky meat. She had started to regret doing it but realized that if she didn't finish it here. Would it keep attacking? Would it bring back more of its friends? What if it bought an entire pack? Nadia calmed her thoughts and continued swallowing the beast.

It was a lot heavier and muscular than Nadia realized. She was about halfway through when the beast started to move again. A paw wiggle here, a tail waggle there. She moved herself into overdrive. With a few deep breaths, she increased her swallowing rate. The body began to slither faster. All nadia had left was the legs that dangled out of her mouth.

With a hand to her distended belly, she readied herself mentally and physically for the new burden.

 _3….2….1….swallow_

Nadia gulped powerfully and felt the legs disappear with ease into her throat and belly. There was still some left in her throat. She swallowed once more and the beast was finally in her belly.

Nadia sighed and patted her stomach. She rubbed her grown midsection and groaned in pain.

"For such an evil and furry creature, it's no wonder you're such a pain for my tummy." nadia said as the beast began to move inside of her. It's movements were limited and cramped, but nadia felt a little bit of pride at this accomplishment.

 _It makes me feel naseous. I won't need to eat for days or even a week!_

"Urrp." Nadia burped and rubbed her belly again. She really hoped that farmer was fast asleep. She didn't want him to see her like that. Nadia slithered back towards the house, but her new meal and weight would prove to be difficult. A short journey was now long and hard thanks to the rain and her meal. However, in due time, Nadia made it back.

She silently opened the door, her belly casting a large shadow where light shined. She slithered past the farmer fast asleep in his fast and smiled.

"I did it farmer. I *hic* did it." Nadia whispered as she blushed. She rubbed her belly again, "You settle down in there. You'll wake ." Nadia pouted as she stared at her belly. She slithered towards her room and tried to get on her bed. It was too difficult to get her new belly weight on there.

 _I wish it would digest already, but this is going to take a while._ Nadia thought with a grumbled. She grabbed a blanket and pillow and laid down on the floor.

"Goodnight Mr. Farmer!" Nadia said with a gleam in her eyes and looked towards her belly, "Goodnight !" nadia smiled smugly and patted her stomach. Her stomach groaned and gurgled away, the subtle movements of the beast easing her way into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I'm back after a long break. Summer was busy for me so I didn't have time to write i hope you enjoy.

It was a long slumber for nadia. Longer than she had realized. I awoke like usually to the sounds of my hens clucking in the morning. With a slight ache of my back I got up and moved around calling for her.

"Nadia?" I called out her name outloud and hoped that she came home safely. I remembered that she went out in the rain last night and felt my heart sink into my stomach. What if she had gotten hurt by some crazed man or animal? I couldn't bear the thought of Nadia getting hurt from my arrogance.

I ran throughtout the house with vigor, opened every door I could to find her.

"NADIA! NADIA!" The first few doors were as empty as the sky on a cloudless day. Not a sight to be seen at all. I decided to check outside in the chicken coops near the far end of the farm and just saw the chickens clucking. There were skid marks next to a tree where it looked like a pair wild animals scrapped at. I didn't know what to make of it so I ran back inside.

I opened up the remaining doors and found nothing. Then I decided to check the basement. I remembered how I decided to make that Nadia's spot to sleep. We put in a bed down there because it was cool and cold for her cold blooded side. I walked down there, almost in tears from the stress and anxiety but then I finally saw her.

She wasn't covered with anything. The blankets I provided for her were off to the side and she allowed her body to be sprawled out on the ground. Her face was as cute as ever. She snoozed as a bit of drool fell from her bottom lip. I saw some specks of dirt and mud on her cheeks as well as her shirt. She must have gotten extremely dirty while being out there. Handling the chickens must have been a big problem for her.

I thought everything was fine, that it was all normal that nadia was sleeping like a baby. That was until I looked at her belly and felt my jaw drop a little lower. Her belly made her look a few months pregnant. She resembled a woman in her third trimester. It as spherical as a beach ball and if I didn't know any better, I would have guessed that she swallowed one.

Nothing inside it moved. It was just so large and bloated that I was at a loss for words. It looked so soft, so squishy that a spark inside me wanted to touch it just to know what it felt like, but decided against it. I'm sure nadia didn't want me touching her inappropriately if ahe wasn't aware.

"Farmer…" I backed away from her in fear that she noticed my desires, "So full…..can't eat anymore."

I took a few steps back and left her to her slumber, hopeful that she would awake in a few days. A few days passed as I worked on the farm and Nadia was still sleeping downstairs. She must have had a pretty big meal to have slept that long.

Eventually the 5th day passed and I sat on my couch of the early morning, coffee in hand with tired eyes. Without Nadia to help on the farm, I felt my workload was a lot busier than usual.

I turned on the television and watched the news. There was talk about new monstergirl immigrations in the city. I heard the sound of clanking in the kitchen, the sound of something dragging across the floor and soon saw Nadia groggily slither towards me.

"Fa-*hic* Farmer..I did it!" With her eyes half closed, she came up to me with her hands on her belly.

"W-what did you do?" I stuttered the words out in confusion. Nadia rubbed her belly and poker out her stomach with pride.

"I-*HIC*...I solved our problem..*hic*" She patted her belly like a drum. Her stomach looked smaller than it did the days before.

"What problem?" I asked confused and nervously drank a bit more of my freshly brewed coffee.

"T-The...the.." Nadia's head lopped over to the side with drowsiness.."*hic*...*hic*...the URRRRRRPPPPPP" Nadia burped out loud with it nearly bursting my ear drums. I didn't know what she meant. What was she trying to say?

"Phew...I had a big lunch Mr. Farmer so I got a little indigestion." I could tell that Nadia wasn't in the right state of mind. I got up and walked to the fridge, opened it and was blinded by the flickering light for the first few seconds. Our food and rations were decreasing by the second. I needed to head out to the market if I wanted more beef. I had chicken, but my desire for chicken was getting staler by the minute.

"Food?" Nadia spoke out and I jumped from the sound of her voice. She came over to me with a smug smile.

"You don't have to worry about me." She pointed to her belly with a toothy grin, "I'll be good for the next 3 days."

"Wanna touch it? Come on touch it!" Nadia begged and reached for my hand with her small fragile hands. She brought my hand towards her stomach and placed it right in the middle.

I immediately felt my lower leg become erect and my cheeks became red like cherries.

"N-nadia, what are yo-" I sputtered out but she put a finger to my lips and shushed me.

"Shhhhh Farmer.." She brought a finger to her lip and winked, "Can you feel how soft and plump my belly is? Feels good doesn't it?!"

My hand and fingers sunk into nadia's belly like a memory foam pillow. It felt doughy like freshly cooked pizza dough.

"Y...Yes...it does n-nadia. It sure does." I stuttered out but I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say at all.

"Farmer. I want you to know that if anyone tries to hurt you. I'll….I'll…" Nadia blinked a few times started to dose off again, "I'll e-"

Nadia yawned loudly and I saw the ligaments in her jaw unhinge to wear her jaw became wider and wider. I could probably fit my entire hand into her mouth or even my head if I was daring enough. I shuddered at the thought and saw Nadia began to go back to the basement to sleep again. I didn't know what she wanted to say. Would she ease my worries? That sounded like the best choice of words.

I closed the refrigerator door with disappointment and decided to go out to the market today. My only goal was to find some good food, but something in the back of my head told me that I'd find something a lot crazier than that.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Hey readers, I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating this. Time has not been on my side. I hope you're all staying safe with the quarantine and corona. I'll try to push out more updates as well. Thanks for sticking with my stories.

The sounds of my chickens woke me up with their loud clicking outside the home. I stood up with a crackle of my back bones and yawned. I looked inside my dusty old closet and pulled out a navy blue buttoned down uniform. If I was heading out into the city, I wanted to look better than wearing a pair of dusty worn out overalls and mud covered boots.

I walked around to the other room in the basement and saw Nadia curled up with a blanket over herself. She reminded me of an ice cream swirl. My cheeks reddened as I smiled and opened the door to head to the market.

I hoped in my decade old pick up truck. It's battery was half dead and the motor was covered with old, but the ol' girl still started up like normal. It was one of my most prized possessions. I hoped inside the vehicle, inserted the key into the ignition, and waited as the engine purred to life. Soon the entire vehicle was up and running. I put my foot on the gas pedal and began to ride down the dirt road. On my seat was a small statue of a cowboy that my mother had given me. She was still around but far far away in another place. Too far for me to visit as I liked.

I rode for around 15 minutes and turned the radio to different stations. From weather, drama, and commercials; a plethora of audio played on each station. I looked out at the houses outside and watched with curiosity as another message began to play.

"Monster Girls? In this country?" The announcer spoke in an enraged voice with a bitter tint on his tongue.

"No way! They'll take our crops and our jobs!" The man's idiotic babbling continue and I turned the radio dial to the left while also clicking the next station. I wasn't going to be bothered in listening to that foolishness.

A year ago, I may have had that same sentiment, but living with Nadia these past few months had changed me for the better. She had made me a more open minded individual and I was proud to have met her. After 30 minutes or so of driving down the road, I got to the local farmers market and set up shop. It took a while bringing in all of the vegetables and milk, but I eventually got most of what I wanted out of the trailer.

Lastly, there was a crate of mason jars filled with pickled plums just too heavy for me to lift. I squatted down and tried to lift with all the strength that my legs would give me to no avail. It was too heavy for my old body to lift.

"Do you need a hand?" I heard a gruff voice say and turned around towards the sound. I found myself looking at the chest of a woman or rather a monster. I looked up and saw that she was a good head taller than me with a gray horn on her head. Her skin was a shade of coral pink and her eyes were a cool shade of mauve. Her appearance was something out of a fairy tail. Her arms were massive compared to my old human ones. I saw her muscles flex and bulge as she looked into my eyes with curiosity.

"Yes mam, I would appreciate it! If you don't mind." I replied with kindness. I moved out of her way and saw her lift the crate with ease. She only had to use one hand to lift it out of the truck and set it down.

"I can help you finish getting everything together. We oni's are a strong race. I'm azure by the way" She said casually as the market was getting ready to open. I wasn't one to deny any assistance. Getting this together would have been a pain by myself as I originally planned. I nodded and put everything together while she pulled out the Jars, Fruits, and Vegetables into crates. She scanned each of the items to make sure they were all in proper condition and placed them in an appealing arrangement. More than I thought to do so myself. Soon enough, we got the stand in pristine condition and I put the small cowboy statue near me for good luck.

Eventually, the customers started coming in and sales were going a lot better than I had anticipated. Some tried to haggle with me, their voices raised to try to intimidate me. I've had my fair share of arguments and fights in the past, but kept my inner peace. One stared me dead in the eye and was about to pull an even bigger stunt but the appearance of the massive oni behind me stopped him in his tracks. She gave him a cold hard stare that dared him to try anything funny and she'd crush his skull like a grape.

It lasted around 8 hours until the afternoon rolled around. Clouds appearing in the sky gave the excuse for some to start to exit. The other sellers began to pack up their stuff as well with a few of them handing the oni some of their jars of fruit as well. I guess she was a staple around here, but I've never seen her before in all my years of coming.

I thanked her for her services in helping me out and offered her a bag of potatoes that I had picked a few days before. She looked surprised as she reached for the potatoes, smiled, and we said our goodbyes. She even had the kindness to help me pack anything that wasn't left over. I tipped my hat to her and drove back home on the open dirt road while letting the cold winds blow at my face. As I unlocked the door, I saw nadia come rushing out the door in a panicked state.

"Farmer!" She cried out and embraced me in a hug. I was shocked that she came running towards me. I was only gone for half of the day. I patted her head with a smile on my face.

"I'm home Nadia. I hope it wasn't too lonely while I was away." I said as I looked at her. She looked up at me with tears almost forming.

"Oh farmer, It was absolutely terrible. I can't handle the silence of being in a house by myself. The pigs as well. They kept bullying me!" She exclaimed as she began to sob a little with a flustered expression. I gestured to her to get back inside the house and get ready for bed. She agreed and got ready to go down into her room.

With a sigh, I got into my night clothes and felt utter bliss as I got inside my bed. It was a feeling unlike no other. It was no more than 5 minutes until I was off into dream land. It was a peaceful, relaxing, and much needed sleep until I was awoken by the sudden sound of Nadia screaming.

"Farmer! Come quick! They have...a giant outside!" I rushed quickly into the kitchen. Nadia wasn't one to tell lies or fibs so it had me worried. I got to the front with my pistol at my side; when a familiar horn welcomed my view.

"Yo." Azure said as she was drenched in sweat from the hot sun outside. In her hand was my cowboy statue that my mother had given me all those years ago, "You forgot something."


End file.
